Toilet training is an important portion of child development. In some cases, toilet training may be delayed until children have the motor skills to support themselves while sitting on a toilet. Further, parents may also delay training until language skills develop. In some cases, a child's ability to undergo toilet training may exceed the language or ability of the child to sit upright. Devices to aid parents in language or physical support may allow for advancement of toilet training.